


A Little Sweeter Now

by OnABadBet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Excessive use of petnames, M/M, Rimming, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnABadBet/pseuds/OnABadBet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny coaxes Sam into riding his face. It really doesn't take all that much convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sweeter Now

"C'mon, Sam, get on up here."

"God, you're pushy," Sam mutters, but he obediently shuffles forward until his thighs are spread around Benny's shoulders, the vampire's hands on his hips keeping him anchored in place. Beneath him, Benny laughs.

"And you're a bit desp'rate," he counters. Benny releases him long enough to wrap a hand around Sam's cock, gives him this pointed stroke that has Sam jerking his hips forward, cockhead sliding wetly over Benny's lips.

Sam groans a little at that, but he was making a _point_ , damn it. He has to concentrate for a moment to focus on something, _anything_ , that isn't Benny's hand flexing on his hip, his dick. "Kiss my ass," he finally manages.

Tilting his head back against the pillows, Benny grins, curves his hands around Sam's hips, down to his ass, pulls him up even farther. His eyes glint a little as he spreads Sam's cheeks, and then Sam loses sight of him altogether as Benny leans up and breathes over his hole.

"Like this?" Benny asks, teasing lilt to his voice, and Sam shudders.

"Not what I was going for, but yeah, okay. Fuck, do it."

The first touch is slow, what Sam would call tentative if he didn't know any better -- a light lick of a kiss to the rim, just enough that Sam can feel it, just enough to get him wet. Sam grunts at the touch and shoves his ass back.

"Get the fuck on with it. God, please, not _fair_."

Benny laughs and the feel of it against his hole is enough to have Sam tensing up and moaning low in his throat, thighs shaking as Benny rubs the pad of his thumb against him, presses just the tip inside, sucks where their skin meets. "Jus' like I said," Benny drawls, lips brushing skin with every word, "desp'rate."

"Jesus Christ," Sam bites out. "Would you stop talking and _do it_?"

"Since you asked so pretty," Benny says, self-satisfied as he ever is.

That's all Sam gets before Benny pulls his hand back and grips Sam's hip, at the same time giving a broad stroke with the flat of his tongue, wet and solid and _warm_. Sam cries out and twists his hips, pants, "Again, again, c'mon," and thrusts himself shamelessly against Benny's face when he complies.

That gets him another sharp little thrust, just the tip driving inside him, barely anything with how tight Sam is but still enough to make him keen and arch back into it for more, enough to have his dick dribbling out a slick pulse of precome. Benny smiles and Sam can feel it, _fuck_ , those lips rubbing damply against spit-slicked skin, the hot-rough skid of Benny's stubble between his cheeks. His ass will be red and just a little bit raw after this, just like always, just enough that Sam won't be able to shift or stand without feeling it and _remembering_. Just enough that Benny will take one good look at him after and curl one of those broad hands around his ass, fingers brushing the cleft, and say, "Y'look good like this, sweetheart. Look like _mine,_ " and Sam won't be able to talk himself into getting dressed for at least another couple of hours, not if it keeps that sated, pleased look on Benny's face.

Sam groans at the thought, dick jerking and leaking steadily now. He clenches the sheets hard in his fists and tries to spread his thighs, already slutty-wide and shaking with it, just that little bit wider. Benny's hands tighten on his hips at the sound and pull him down harder, right there on the same page like they always seem to be; his tongue thrusts steadily into Sam for another few strokes before he pulls back, his mouth and one hand gone. Before Sam can do anything to protest the loss, a wet, blunt finger presses slowly inside him, a shocking, steady pressure that feels so good Sam can't _breathe_.

"There you go," Benny murmurs. "Better?"

"Fuck, yes," Sam whimpers. The finger inside him twists gently, rubbing against smooth muscle, and Sam is going to _lose it_.  "Shit, Benny,  _Benny_ , your hands --"

Benny makes a soothing sound, muffled from between Sam's thighs. "I know, darlin'. Bein' so good for me, jus' lettin' me do what I want, lettin' me taste you. Taste real good," he adds, sounding almost like an afterthought, and then Benny presses back in and licks at the stretched rim, fucks the tip of his tongue inside with the little bit of give he's worked out of Sam with that one broad finger.

A breathy, hurt noise punches out of Sam's throat, Benny's words and the filthy-good feel of his tongue curling low and warm in the pit of his stomach. "Benny, _please_ , baby, more --"

Benny moans at the words, vibrations from the sound skittering hotly up Sam's spine, settling muzzy and warm under his skin. A second fingertip immediately nudges at his hole, wet enough with the spit Benny's been rubbing into him that it slips inside without too much effort.

"God, yes." Sam tosses his head back, panting, and shoves himself back on Benny's face, his fingers. It's almost too much, too rough -- spit drying too quickly, not quite enough time spent working up to it -- but he's fucking desperate and it's _Benny_ , Benny letting Sam ride his face and his thick fingers, and Sam wants to come right the fuck now. "Benny, _come on_ , fuck me with 'em, wanna --"  


He cuts off when Benny twists his fingers just right, tips glancing off his prostate, and lets out a noise he should probably be embarrassed about. Right now, though, he just can't find it in himself to care. "Oh, fuck, _there_ ," he says instead, voice high and thready.

Benny doesn't fuck around, just curls his fingers again and presses the pads over Sam's sweet spot, rubs him with steady pressure and mouths at Sam's hole, tongue curling wetly between his fingers. Sam can feel it, knows he's about to come -- there's this steady, aching pulse low in his belly, this feeling like he's about to shake right out of himself, and then Benny scrapes his teeth against damp skin, sucks at the place where Sam's stretched wide around his fingers, and Sam is just _done for_.

The first pulse hits him high on his abs, a high-pitched whine dragging up and out of his throat along with it. He comes for what feels like forever, dick pulsing untouched between his legs, and Benny works him through it with his mouth and fingers, not pulling out until Sam's hips are jerking up and away in these erratic, not-entirely-voluntary thrusts. By the end of it, there's come all over Sam's stomach, his balls, trails of it sliding slowly down his still half-hard dick. Sam feels like he could just melt seamlessly into the mattress.

Benny gives a last lick over his hole, lets out this pleased rumble of a moan, and pulls Sam back enough that Benny can crane his head up and mouth over his balls, tongue swiping over his sac in broad strokes.

Sam's breath hitches painfully in his chest, hips jerking away, but Benny flexes his fingers around Sam's hips and keeps him pinned on Benny's chest. "Nuh-uh, Sam. Gotta let me clean up your mess."

Somehow, through the shocky, too-intense pleasure of Benny licking every trace of come off his dick, Sam manages a laugh. "Clean up my mess, my ass. You're just --" he hiccups a little when Benny sucks the soft head of Sam's cock into his mouth, has to breathe in a few times to steady himself, "-- just -- God, _fuck_ , Benny, um -- weirdly addicted to come. Shit," he finishes, hissing out a long breath through his teeth as his dick twitches painfully.

"N'aw, jus' yours," Benny says, low and satisfied. His eyes are hooded, lips flushed red and swollen and damp, quirked up at the corners in a lazy smile. "Now you're good."


End file.
